It is quite common for a multi-function apparatus into which a memory card can be mounted, to read or write data to the memory card onto which image data photographed by a digital camera or the like could be stored (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-136299).
Such multi-function apparatuses often comprise functions to either read out data from the mounted memory card or write data to the memory card. On the other hand, there also exist multi-function apparatuses that enable reading and writing data from/to the memory card using a personal computer (PC) or the like connected to the multi-function apparatus.
For multi-function apparatuses, the memory card can often be accessed numerous times. Thus, in some cases, the multi-function apparatus can be set to disable the process of writing data in the memory card from a personal computer connected to the multi-function apparatus such that unexpected rewriting of the memory card by a user can be prevented. When printing is instructed from an external apparatus, the multi-function apparatus disables data writing in the memory card such that data stored in the memory card is not destroyed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-103883).
Such a multi-function apparatus alone has the ability to write data in the memory card or disable data writing in the memory card. When operation modes of a multi-function apparatus having a display function are considered, a display mode for displaying image data of a memory card by mounting the memory card to a multi-function apparatus main body is conceivable. Also, a mode for writing data in the memory card from an external apparatus such as a PC by mounting the memory card to the multi-function apparatus main body is conceivable.
When data writing in the memory card is prohibited according to a setting in the multi-function apparatus, it is considered that a user wants to prevent image data stored in the memory card to be destroyed and also wants to view the image data stored in the memory card. However, even in such a case, there is a deficiency in that, when the user mounts the memory card to the multi-function apparatus, the multi-function apparatus is not shifted to the display mode for displaying images stored in the memory card unless the user operates the multi-function apparatus. Therefore, unless the user sets the display mode in the multi-function apparatus every time, he or she cannot view the content of the memory card.
Thus, there is a demand for a control method that makes it possible to change an operation mode dynamically according to a user's intention. This intention reflects a mode change of an apparatus that is capable of accessing a memory card mounted to the apparatus and also allows reading and writing of data in the memory card from an external apparatus such as a personal computer connected to the apparatus.